


Baby Beans

by hobikilledme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grocery Store, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Single Dad Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Chris finds Felix's kid in a grocery store
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 106





	Baby Beans

Chris is in the aisle debating if he wants to get beans or not when there’s a little tug at his coat. He isn’t paying attention so he doesn’t even notice at first and then there’s another tug. Then the sounds of a child wailing very close to him. This of course startles Chris enough that he drops the bag of dried beans and he finally looks down. There’s a little kid, maybe four or five, just absolutely bawling into his coat. The other shoppers in the aisle side eye him as if this is his fault which it is not! He does not have a child, he’s never even seen this kid before. Instead of dealing with the other shoppers, he decides instead to deal with the increasingly loud crying. 

“Oh sweetheart, oh no, what’s wrong?” Chris bends down so he’s eye level with the little kid. They’re still weeping, the hand not clutching his coat, holding a little teddy bear in a death grip. “Hey, it’s alright,” He gently rubs their back, a little voice in his head screaming he’s going to be arrested for this effectively squashed when the kid buries their face in his shoulder and continues to cry. “Okay, it’s okay, let’s just take some deep breaths here, is it okay if I pick you up?” He gets a shaky little nod and he ends up sitting on the floor in the dried goods aisle, with a little kid crying all over his jacket while he rubs their back gently.

Eventually, they seem to calm down, just hiccuping now, their little bear squeezed tight to their chest. 

“Hey, see? It’s okay,” Chris says quietly, patting their back, “Wanna tell me your name, little one?” 

They mumble something and Chris asks for it again. Maybe the years of babysitting his sister’s kids weren’t for nothing. 

“Heejin,” They say a little louder, no longer looking like they’re going to burst into tears at any second. 

“Heejin! Oh, what a pretty name!” Chris says, hoping to get a smile, and laughing when they hide their face away shyly. “Well Heejin, do you wanna talk about why you were crying?” They shake their head no. Chris gives them a little nudge, “It’s important to talk about our feelings okay? So other people can help you.”

Heejin looks a little teary eyed again, “I cried because I can’t find Daddy and he said not to walk away from the cart but now I can’t find him and” Chris rubs their back before there’s another big meltdown.

“Well don’t worry little one!” Chris plops them back on their feet and stands up, grabbing his abandoned shopping basket, “We can find your dad in no time.” 

They start off down the aisle, stopping when Heejin asks to be carried again. Chris does his best to find the info desk and explain the situation to the clerk. They make an announcement looking for Heejin’s father, Heejin asking if they can say hi to their dad too. They pout when the clerk says no and Chris glares at them. The clerk assures Chris that Heejin will be fine waiting up front with them but Chris refuses to leave, not wanting Heejin to be afraid again. 

They don’t have to wait long. Heejin’s dad ends up running up to the counter not long after the announcement, looking around frantically.

“Daddy!” They yell maybe too loud for a grocery store and run over to the man. He ends up up hugging them to his chest, falling to his knees.

“Oh my god, I was so worried, please don’t ever do that again,” he says, peppering little kisses over their head. He looks up and Chan is struck by how young he looks. “Did you find her?”

Oh this guy’s voice is _deep_. Chris coughs, “Oh uh yeah, well uh more like they found me,” he laughs squirming under the other man’s stare. 

“I’m Felix,” he hoists Heejin up on his hip, “This little monster interrupted our shopping trip, would you wanna come finish with us?” He nods at the basket that only has a bag of dried beans in it at Chris’s feet.

“Uhm, yeah, sure!” He fumbles with the basket and sticks out his hand, “I’m Chris by the way.” Felix takes his hand and shakes it, eyes squinting up into a warm smile.

“It’s really nice to meet you Chris.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bearyjamjam)


End file.
